Guardians
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: Summery:Maka use to be a regular old girl, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life.While trying to learn her role in the world,she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death,along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on Earth, they all have to join to save humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Maka use to be a regular old girl, going to school, laughing with friends, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life. While trying to learn her role in the world-and universe- she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death, along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on the earth, they all have to join to save humanity and all the creatures that live on the earth.

**Rated M for sexual content, violance, and language**

* * *

**Guardians**

_**By. **__Stepping-In-Flames_

Chapter One: How It Began

* * *

Maka Albarn was eighteen when she died. She wasn't alone when it happened. In fact, she was far from alone. She was surrounded by people. People of different ages, from little kids who were laughing and running around, to old couples who shuffled along the trail of worn out dirt in the fair grounds. Maka was standing in front of the booths at the annual fair they had in her town, picking out a stuffed animal she just won. "Maka! Come on, I've got two tickets left, we're going on that Ferris Wheel." he friend laughed. Maka looked over to her friend and waved her off.

"So with your boyfriend, I'm going to head home. I'm tired and there's a test in Mr. Johnson's class tomorrow." the blond girl laughed. Her friend shrugged and turned to her boyfriend and the two scampered off. Maka smiled as she watched them and then tucked her new stuffed animal, a bird of some sorts, under the crock of her arm as she got her phone from her pocket. She slid her thumb over the screen before entering her password and then went to her father's phone number and texted him a quick, _Be home soon_ before sliding it back into her pocket and walking to the parking lot.

Maka found her car, a Toyota, and unlocked it with the click of a button. She climbed in, placing the stuffed bird in the passenger's seat, and then buckled up, starting her car. She turned her radio, changing it to the alternative rock station before pulling out of her parking space and onto the busy road. She flicked her blinker on as she merged into the left lane, driving down the street. She grabbed the water bottle from her cup holder and unscrewed the top with one hand. As she did so, the plastic cap feel. She cursed under her breath and took a sip of her water.

Maka placed the water down and took a look at the road in front of her before leaning across and trying to retrieve the cap. As she reached, her fingers grazed it lightly.

"Oh come on." she grumbled, looking to the cap. She stretched father and gripped it. She smiled and sat right back up, screwing the cap back on. She looked back up to the road and her eyes went wide as a horn blared at her and her car suddenly slammed head on into a truck, her vision going black and her body falling to the side as it broke to pieces, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and onto the small stuffed bird.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" a voice asked, loud and deep.

"Hush down Black Star, she's probably still tired." a women's fussed as a cool wash clothe was applied to Maka's forehead.

Maka groaned as she suddenly felt her limbs weigh her down, heavy and sore. She heard a large, booming laugh and then a harsh _sh_. A pounding in her head suddenly hit her and she groaned again, shifting slightly, pain and soreness covering her body. Slowly, she opened her eye and then squinted as white light blinded her. "Oh dear." the women tsked, patting Maka's head with a wash clothe.

Maka's eyes finally got use to the light and she looked around. She was laying in a fairly large bed, a warm, light purple comforter covering her body. She turned her head to see a young women in about her early twenties sitting next to her. The women's black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her dark blue eyes looked to Maka with concern. A light purple dress hugged her chest before a satin purple strap wrapped around her waist, a bow on it. The dress flowed around her lightly and her arms had see-through sleeves that ended a little ways above her wrists(1).

Maka turned her head the other way to see a guy, probably nineteen or so, standing over her, but neon blue hair spiked and his green eyes wide with wonder. He was wearing a white tank top that was tucked into blue pant that were rolled slightly on the bottom, white shoes on his feet. A white belt held his pants up and a cream scarf hung around his neck. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he smiled.

"Hi! I'm Black Star, but you can just call me your God." he said, jabbing a thumb to himself before letting out another laugh. The women sighed.

"Black Star, please."

"Sorry Tsubaki." the boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just haven't seen a new one in a while, ya know?"

"New one what?" Maka asked, her voice cracking slightly. The two looked to her before the women-Tsubaki- smiled lightly. She reached out and took Maka's hand in her own, running a thumb over the back of the girls hand. Her nails were perfectly manicured and painted white. Maka looked to the women, confused. She had no idea where she was or who these people were. All she could remember was the crash and then . . . nothing. Maybe she was in a hospital, or she was air lifted somewhere else for special treatment. But Maka didn't have a cast on. She didn't feel any tubes inside of her to help her breath as she should have. There was no machine next to her, recording her heart beat, no IV feeding into her. She looked around frantically with her green eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, her eyes returning to Tsubaki.

"You're in my home. I'm Tsubaki

"Maka. Maka Albarn." Maka said, looking back around.

Slowly, the girl sat up, leaning against the head rest. She felt sharp pains ripple through her body as she moved and then looked around the room. The walls were all white, all but for one of the walls which was covered in snap-shots of couples. From silly little kids who were stealing a kiss, to old couples who were on porch swings, holding hands and smiling. Sitting in front of the picture wall was a pale purple desk, laptop that was opened and a screen illuminated, showing a 3D map of the Earth was sitting on it and a white, wooden chair sitting there also. A door was on one of the white walls next to the picture covered wall and opened, leading into a hallway that was also white.

"Black Star, could you give us a moment." the women said, looking up the the blue haired boy. He nodded swiftly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tsubaki looked to Maka with another soft smile.

"Now Maka, what I'm about to tell you may shock you, but you need to trust me when I tell you these things." Maka looked at the girl, confused and Tsubaki sighed, looking Maka in the eye. "Maka, you're dead."

Maka's face was drained of color at what the girl said and she shook her head. "No, I'm still here, see?" Maka touched her face with her free hand, feeling her face and then moved to her stomach and arm, felling herself as if she was trying to tell herself and not Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded and tightened her grip on Maka's hand.

"Yes, you are. That's because you became something called a Guardian."

Maka opened her mouth to say something, but Tsubaki shook her head. "Let me explain first and then you can ask questions. Okay?"

Maka hesitated at the women's suggestion, but nodded as Tsubaki sighed.

"A Guardian is someone who watches over the creatures of Earth, mostly humans. For example, I am The Guardian of Love, hence the set up here." Tsubaki waved her hand to the photo covered wall. "I make sure that everyone and everything on the Earth get's love, wither it be from a friend, a lover, or-for plants and animals-a good cast of warm sunlight. That boy who was just in here, Black Star, he's The Guardian or Bravery. He makes sure eveything is able to fight for what it believes in, fight for what it wants and never give up." Tsubaki took a breath, casting a glance to the door that lead outside of the room. "There are seven of use Guardians, including you. You'll met the others soon, but right now you need rest. You've been through something tough, and dying is the hardest thing you'll have to endure as a Guardian, I promise you."

Maka blinked at the women and then opened her mouth. "A Guardian, how are they created and how do I know you're not lying? This all seems like a silly little dream to me right now."

Tsubki smirked. "A Guardian is hand chosen by Lord Death himself. He looked for soul that he knows will create great Guardians, and you, Maka, had something that only one in five million people had on Earth. A grigori soul. Your soul is pure, and thus because of this, you're now a Guardian. And not only that, an important Guardian. Our last Guardian for life recently was taken to Lord Death, retiring. "

Maka shook her head, trying to comprehend everything. "And how do i know this isn't some stupid trick my brain is playing on me?"

Tsubaki smiled and snapped her fingers and the pictures on the wall came off, spinning wildly in the middle of the room before shredding into pieces and creating an image. It was Maka of when she was a little girl, sitting in her fathers lap as he read her a book. With a gasp, Maka's eyes went wide and Tsubaki snapped her fingers once more, the pictures reattaching to each other and returning to the wall, settling down. Maka looked at the photo's before looking back to Tsubaki.

"So this is . . . this is all real?" Maka whispered, looking down the the bed sheets, her hands gripping the comforter lightly. Tsuabki nodded, standing.

"I'll leave you to yourself Maka." she said before bowing slightly and walking to the door. "Oh, and by the way," Tsubaki turned back to the girl, a happy smile on her face, "Welcome to the team Guardian of Life."

_**.x.x.x.**_

Tsubaki walked down the white hallway, her bar feet making a _pitter-patter. _There were six other doors in the hallway, two to the right of her door, three on the opposite wall, and one at the end of the hall. At the other end of a hall, there was a arch way, which Tsubaki walked through and looked around.

She stood in a large living room, the walls all white just like the hallway. Wooden flooring laid in the room. A white, leather couch, matching love seat, and matching chairs sat in the middle of the room, facing a glass coffee table which sat on a black, fuzzy rug. Opposite to the couch was a large, flat screen T.V. that sat inside a black case. On either side of the case, there were full book cases, and below the T.V. were cabinets and selves filled with movies.

Behind the couch was a black dinning room table with eight seats, three on each side and two at the heads of the table. Tsubaki turned and walked to the kitchen which was attached to the living/dinning room. The wooden floor turned into white tile as she walked in, the walls lined with counters. A stainless steal, double door fridge and matching stove sat on the farthest wall, a large, deep sink next to them also. Cabinet's hung above the counter's and their marble tops.

Tsubaki walked to the fridge and got out some carrots, celery, and the chicken, placing them on the counter and then looked over her shoulder and called out. "Guys, come out, I'm making dinner." She turned back around and went into a cabinet, pulling out large pot and put it in the sink, filling it up.

"Whatcha making?" a light, giggly voice came from behind her. Tsubaki turned and smiled at the sixteen year old girl. Her short, choppy blonde hair swung as the girl sat herself on one of the counters, her baby blue eyes bright. She was wearing a light blue dress that ended a little ways above her knees. Bronze studs wrapped around her waist and traveled in two columns up and over her shoulders and also around her collar 2). Her feet were bare also, her toe nail painted a matching light blue.

"Chicken soup, some biscuits, and for dessert I think I'll make some . . ." Tsubaki trailed off as she thought and walked to a drawer, pulling out a large knife and a cutting board before closing the door with her hip and walked to the carrots and celery, placing the board down and began to cut them.

"What about short cake? Do we have things for short cake?" a male voice came from the living and the two looked to see a boy, about nineteen years old, standing there with his hands in his paint suit's pockets. He wore a white dress shirt under the black suit blazer he had on and his black hair was combed neatly, the three white stripes on the left side of her hair in a neat line. His golden eyes were bright and Tsubaki smiled.

"Short cake, yes I believe we have the supplies for that. Thank you Kid." Tsubaki smiled and Kid nodded before turning and walking into the living room. The girl on the counter jumped off.

"Kid! Can we watch The Lion King again?" she walked, walking out into the living room. Kid sighed and looked to the girl, his golden eyes lazy.

"You watched that yesterday . . . five times Patti. Aren't you sick of it?" he asked.

"Come on Kid, let her have a little fun." an annoyed voice came from the hallway and they all looked up to see a girl in her early twenties standing there, arms crossed over her pink tank-top covered chest. Blue skinny jeans hugged her legs and flip flops on her feet. She flipped her blond, straightened hair over her slim shoulders as she walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching Tsubaki cut the vegetables with her cerulean blue eyes.

"Yeah, listen to sissy!" Patti giggled, walking up to the T.V. and getting The Lion King from the movie cabinets and putting it in, starting the movie up.

"Thank you Patti. At least _someone_ in this house respects my input." the girl said, sticking her nose into the air.

"Liz, come on, that was _one time_." Kid groaned, his head falling back. Liz turned her head sharply and stuck her tongue out at the boy before turning back to Tsubaki and walked over, taking a knife and started to help the black haired girl cut up the celery.

"Where are Black Star and Soul?" Tsubaki asked, letting Liz take over and wiping her hands off on a dish towel.

"Black Star had a job and Soul's . . . well . . . I don't know about Soul." Liz said, turning the sink off and putting the cut celery and carrots into the large pot.

"He was sleeping last time I saw him." Kid said, his head resting in one of his hands as the opening scene came on for The Lion King. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the door that was at the end. It was black, and Tsubaki knocked on it, her knuckles hitting the wooden lightly.

"Soul Eater, you better get your behind out here before I get you out myself." she said sternly. From the other side, Tsubaki heard a grumble and the door opened. The guy popped his head out, white hair messy and his wine red eyes had bags under them. His face was sharp and handsome and there was a small scruff growing on his chin.

"Come on, dinner's getting started and you need to met the new girl." Tsubaki said. Soul groaned and leaned on his door.

"Another girl? Great, we're out numbered again." he grumbled, his voice deep and rough. Tsubaki chuckled and turned, walking down the hall.

"I expect you out in ten minutes." she called over her shoulder, only to earn another groan.

"Come on Tsubaki, you know I had a long night. One more hour, or call me when dinner's ready." he yelled to her.

"Nine minutes left!" she laughed and Soul groaned, closing his door.

_**.x.x.x.**_

Maka woke with a start and sat straight up, her hair flying and eyes wide. She looked around, just to see that she was in Tsubaki's room. She panted, running a hand through her hair as the strap of the gray tank top on her fell. A knock at the door made Maka look up and she saw Tsubaki standing there, a smile on her face. The smell of chicken soup and fresh bread entered the room and Maka inhale, letting out a sigh as her stomach growled. Tsubaki laughed. "So I guess you are hungry. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Others . . . " Maka mumbled. She threw the comforter off of herself to see she was in pale, green pajama pant. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily. Tsubaki watched the girl walk to the door and smile weakly.

"Come on, they're excited to met you." Tsubaki nodded down the hall and Maka walked out, her feet slapping on the floor. The two walked out of the hallway and into the living room where Kid was on the couch with Patti, watching The Lion King again, Liz was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, filing her nails, and Black Star was in the kitchen, stealing a taste of the soup. "Black Star, I saw that." Tsubaki said and the blue haired man turned around sharply, his eyes wide.

"Is this her?" Kid asked, turning and looking to Maka, running his eyes over her.

"Kid, that's impolite! Kid's being a meany butt!" Patti laughed, slapping Kid in the arm.

"Sorry Maka. Kid's had a rough day. He's watched The Lion King three times. Fifteen if you count the whole week." Liz said, getting of the counter and walking to the dinner table, sitting down.

"I-It's alright, um, sorry I did-"

"I that chicken soup I smell!" a voice yelled from the hall. Everyone turned to see Soul walking down, scratching the back of his head.

His white hair was messy and his eyes darker then before. Dark burgundy p.j. pants hung loosely around his waist, the hem of black boxers showing. His chest was built and tanned and he looked around. "If you told me there was chicken soup I would have gotten up Tsubaki." he said, looking to the girl. His eyes fell onto Maka and narrowed slightly.

"Who's she?" he asked gruffly, nodding to Maka.

"She's new." Liz said, leaning back in her chair. "Now let's eat, we'll introduce each other to her at the table."

Maka walked over to the table as Tsubaki got the bowls of soup. Everyone walked over and sat down also, Soul at the head of the table and picked up his spoon, digging into the soup right as it was placed in front of him. Maka thanked Tsubaki before grabbing her spoon and taking a sip of the soup.

"So, how are you taken all of this Maka?" Kid asked.

Maka looked up and then looked back down to the bowl. "Um, I-I don't really know. Some part of me still thinks I'm dreaming or something." Maka shook her head softly and placed her spoon down, grabbing a biscuit and began to tear it in half.

"Let's introduce ourselves before we all get buddy-buddy now, okay?" Liz said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. She looked to Maka with a smile. "I'm Liz Thompson, The Guardian of Beauty. That little bundle of sunshine over there-" she jabbed a thump to Patti who sat across from her, dipping a biscuit in her soup, "is my sister, Patti. She's the Guardian of Fun. That butt hurt with the stripes is Death The Kid, but was just call him Kid. He's the Guardian of Symmetry. You've already met Tsubaki, and the blue haired monkey next to her is Black Star, Guardian of Bravery." she looked to Soul lastly. "And that dick ward i-"

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad." Soul grumbled, dunking his bread into his soup also.

"Maka will be the judge of that once she knows you. But he's Soul Eater, or just Soul, and he's the Guardian of Death."

Maka nodded to each other them.

"So you're our new Guardian of Life, hum?" Soul raised a brow at her, leaning forward. "How old are you, twelve?"

Maka's face turned red. "I'm eighteen thank you very much."

Soul chuckled and shook his head. "Never would have known with those tiny tits of yours."

Maka's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Oh no. Soul, we talked about this." Tsubaki groaned, her head falling into her hands.

"It's fine Tsubaki, but little Soul here needs to understand that two can play at that game, right Demon Boy?" Maka smirked, tilting her head to Soul. He smiled, revealing sharp, pointed, shark-like teeth.

"Oi, I kind of like little Maka over here now." Liz laughed, wrapping an arm around Maka's shoulders. Maka blushed lightly and Everyone finished their dinner. Soul and Black Star jumped on the couch after, Liz and Patti going off to Liz's to paint their nails, and Kid went to wash the dishes. As Maka made her way to the living room to check out the bookshelf, Tsubaki dropped a hand on her shoulder.

"You're coming with me. We're going to go talk to Lord Death."

* * *

**(1): ** : / / w w w . imgresq=light+purple+long+dress&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&rlz=1C1PQHS_enUS494US494&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=gWjKBDJeaSEREM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Q45rpwe8T5hhDM&imgurl= upload/20120320/2011_light_purple_long_sleeve_summer_ &w=463&h=549&ei=pTzXULGOHobQ9ATPr4CACg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=331&vpy=102&dur=497&hovh=245&hovw=206&tx=118&ty=119&sig=110490723926697917801&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=118&start=0&ndsp=45&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:99

**(2): ** : / / w w w . shop/rival-blue-stud-dress/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: **Maka use to be a regular old girl, going to school, laughing with friends, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life. While trying to learn her role in the world-and universe- she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death, along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on the earth, they all have to join to save humanity and all the creatures that live on the earth.

**Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language**

* * *

**Guardians**

_**By. **__Stepping-In-Flames_

Chapter Two: Choices

* * *

Tsubaki and Maka walked down the hallway and then into Tsubaki's room. A large mirror was suddenly on her wall and Maka stopped, pointing to it. "When did that get there?" she asked.

Tsubaki looked to the mirror and smiled. "Whenever Death want's to speak to us, then he leaves a mirror. Come on, I'll show you." Tsubaki walked to the mirror, Maka behind her. The dark haired girl blew a warm breath onto the glass reflection and the raised an index finger. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror rippled as a ringing noise echoed in the room. Maka looked at the mirror as it rippled like the surface of a lake. Suddenly, an image appeared a funny looking skull mask. "Hello, hello! Wassup, wassup!" the thing said with a cartoon like voice, a large white hand coming from behind it's back as it waved. Tsubaki smiled, waving back.

"Hello Lord Death. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa reporting for duty! I've got Maka Albarn, Guardian of Life, here. You told me to some to you when she was settled in."

Lord Death nodded. "Good, good. I'm glad everything's taken care of. I'll send the things to her new room right away. Catch ya later!" he saluted and the image want away and the mirror shrunk before disappearing. Maka's eyes were wide as she looked at the now bare wall and she reached out, touching it lightly. "I guess I'm not dreaming." she mumbled.

Tsubaki let out a laughed and turned. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

The two walked out and up the hall until they were in front of Soul's door and then Tsubaki turned to the white door that was on the wall beside it. She grabbed the silver handle and twisted it, opening the door. "Here's your room. Hope you like it!"

Maka walked in, white carpet under her feet. A large, queen sized bed laid on the wall across from them, a large, floor to ceiling window to the headboard of it. The wall that held the bed was covered with vines, small flowers of a creamy white color on them. The comforter was a pale green color, two white pillows at the head. A large, white dresser was sitting on the left wall with a white desk next to it, a laptop sitting there and also a large closed closet on the other side of the dresser. The whole right wall a book shelf, books of every shape, size, and color lining the shelves. There was even a ladder on it that rolled along the shelves. Maka's mouth dropped open as she looked around the room.

"Like it . . . I love it!" she exclaimed, walking deeper into the room. Tsubaki smiled and walked over to the desk, opening the laptop and typing something into the black screen before entering it. Maka walked over and watched as something popped onto the screen. Four different holograms of animals floated on the screen.

"First is first. All Guardians have an animal companion. This companion is based on what you're the Guardian of. You're given four choices as to what animal you'd like to be your companion. For example, since I am the Guaridian of Love, I had a dove, deer, swan, and a horse(1)."

"What did you pick?" Maka asked, looking to the women. She smiled.

"Dove." Tsubaki scanned through the choices. "Hum, this is odd . . . something I've never seen before . . . I'm sure Death picked these for a reason though. Here, take a look yourself." Tsubaki got up and let Maka take her seat in front of the desk. Maka looked through the choices and narrowed her eyes. The first one was a Buffalo, then the second a spider, the third a small, gray bird, and lastly was a golden tiger. "Wow, I can only pick one, right?"

"Sadly. It took me a little while to think over myself." Tsubaki nodded.

"I think I know which one." Maka moved her mouse of the bird and an image of it popped up. It was a mockingbird and before Maka knew it, a small, gray mockingbird was perched on her shoulder, chirping a sweet song. Maka jumped slightly and the bird got off her shoulder, flying to the vines and perched on one of them, sending a sweet song into the air.

"Very well! Now, second of all we need to see what weapon you're most comfortable with." Tsubaki said, taking over with the computer.

Maka swallowed hard. "Weapon? Why do I need a weapon?"

"Us Guardian's don't just go and _poof_ make everything better. There are these things called Kishins, they try to stop us from what we do, the want the world to fall into madness. There's haven't been a lot around recently, but we need to protect ourselves. I use a chain scythe, as well does Black Star." Tsubaki typed on the computer for a oment before four more images-weapons this time-came on screen. "There, pick one."

Maka looked down to see a gun, then what she was guessing was a chain scythe, a sword, and finally an actual scythe. Maka hovered of the scythe and suddenly the weapon was leaning on the wall next to her closet. It was black and gray with a black staff. Maka walked over to it and picked it up. The metal was light in her hands.

"Good pick. Soul will have to teach you the basic's, he uses the scythe also." Tsuabki went back to the computer. "Well, that's it. You're set. You can take a shower if you want. It't the black door in the living room. There are towels in your closet. I'll come get you for breakfast tomorrow." Tsubaki smiled.

"Thank you Tsubaki. For, you know, helping me."

Tsubaki nodded. "No problem Maka. Rest up. Oh, and if you need anything, I'm in my room, just down the hall. Night."

_**.x.x.x.**_

Maka walked down the hall to her bedroom, a towel around her neck. The mockingbird over hers was sitting on her shoulder. Maka held a glass of water in hand. She was now wearing white, cotton p.j. shorts and a large, over sized pale green shirt. As she made her way to her door, Soul's door opened and he walked out in his outfit from earlier, only he was pulling a white t-shirt over his head. "Oh, hey." he said.

A black cat sneaked out of his room and stretched, wrapping it's tail around his leg. "Hey." Maka said back.

"Tsubaki told me that I'm going to have to train you. Picked the scythe, hum?" he leaned on his doorway.

"Yeah, looked cool." Maka shifted and leaned on her own door. Soul's red eyes moved to the mockingbird on Maka's shoulder. The small bird picked at it's feathers. Soul's cat must have saw the bird too because it let out a long purr. Soul looked down to his cat, giving her a small tap with his toe.

"Hey, calm down Blair." he murmured to the cat. It looked up to him before rubbing it's face to his leg and turned, walking back into the room.

"Companion animal is a cat? Never thought you were a cat person." Maka laughed lightly.

"Yeah, and I never thought you were a bird person. Thought you would have picked the tiger." he smirked.

Maka blushed lightly as his snarky smirk. "Yeah. Well I'm going to go to bed. Night Soul." Maka turned her door opened and walked in and was about to close it when she heard a 'Good night Tiny-Tits.' She whipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at him. Soul let out a deep, rumbling laugh that made Maka shiver and she closed her door as her mockingbird flew off and over to the vine covered wall.

"What an idiot." she grumbled, walking over to the bookshelf wall and walking along it, looking for a book. "I mean really, they're not that tiny, are they Malcolm?" Maka looked over to the bird who looked at her with his black eyes and blinked. Maka sighed.

"Yeah, I know, 36B, not very impressive, but whatever. At least I don't have shark teeth and blood colored eyes. And his hair, I mean really? Who has hair like that?" Maka snorted, picking a book from the shelf and flipping through it. Malcolm made a chirping sound and Maka dropped the book, blushing and turned around sharply, fisting her hands.

"I do _not_ like him! I don't even know him!" Maka hissed. The bird fluffed it's feathers, letting out another chirp, making Maka's blush even darker.

"Just because I blush when he talks or smiles to me does not mean t-" she was cut off by another chirp as Malcolm flew off the wall and hovered in front of her. Maka swatted at him with her hand, making him puff his chest out and turn away, returning to the wall and settling in the nest he made earlier.

"Whatever, you can tell yourself that we'll end up together all you want, but trust me, he is _not_ my type and I'm _not_ his type."

_**.x.x.x.**_

A loud bang from her door made Maka spring up in bed, eyes wide. The door flew opened and she threw the covers over her head, cowering in the warmth of her bed.

"Black Star, I told you not to do that." Tsubaki's voice sighed from the doorway and was followed by a booming laugh.

"Sorry Tsubaki, looks like my Godliness is to powerful for this weenie block of wood." Black Star said before laughing again. Tsubaki sighed and Maka popped her head over the covers, looking to them with wide eyes.

Soul was leaning on the doorway, rolling his eyes while Black Star and Tsubaki were out in the hall, talking-well more like Tsubaki talking and Black Star standing there with his hands on his hips, beaming like he was a, well, God. Maka's door was laying on the ground in her room and she heard a faint squeak and looked to see Blair pinning down Malcolm, the cat licking her jaws.

"Soul, get you demon cat away from Malcolm!" Maka yelled, jumping from the bed and shoving the cat away, picking up Malcolm in her hands and holding him t her chest. Soul looked over lazily as Blair ran to him and jumped. Soul caught the cat, holding her in his arms and flipped her over so her belly was to him, scratching her soft under tummy.

"But Blair's all the way over here? She's not never Malcolm." Soul said, smirking. Maka narrowed her eyes to him and looked to the mockingbird. A small tuff of feathers was missing, but he seems fine other wise. She snuggled him close to her before putting him on her shoulder.

"Anyways, get dressed. Breakfast in ten, then we train." Soul said. He looked to the side of her room, seeing the scythe. He smirked. "Nice one ya got there."

"Thanks." Maka mumbled, a small blush creeping to her face.

"Sorry about your door Maka, I'll have one of the guys fix it later." Tsubaki sighed after giving up on yelling at Black Star.

"Oh it's fine Tsubaki! I'll just go change in the bathroom. Take your time." Maka laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Tsubaki smiled and walked away with Black Star and Soul got off the wall and put Blair down, the cat walking back to his room. Maka walked over to her closet, opening it and looked around. "Sorry about Blair." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, just don't let her do it again. Ow!" Maka turned her head sharply, rubbing a red spot on the side of her neck where Malcolm pecked her, his feathers puffed up angrily.

"Okay, Malcolm's not so pleased, but seriously, keep your cat away from my room for now on. They don't get a long very well." Maka took out a pair of jean and a a white t-shirt, throwing them over her arm as she turned around. Soul blinked at her and Maka tilted her head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No it's just . . ." he said and walked into her room, walking closer to her and leaned over her, his eyes squinted.

"Y-yes?" Maka asked, gulping.

"You're eyes . . . they look like they have gold in them . . . and white." he murmured.

Maka looked up to him, catching his eyes, her face brightening. She could see dark flecks of red-and some black- in his eyes from being this close. "A-and?"

Soul leaned back, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing. I'm just observant." he turned on his heel, walking to the door. "Anyways, bring your scythe, we're training after breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

**`Summery: **Maka use to be a regular old girl, going to school, laughing with friends, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life. While trying to learn her role in the world-and universe- she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death, along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on the earth, they all have to join to save humanity and all the creatures that live on the earth.

**Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language**

* * *

**Guardians**

_**By. **__Stepping-In-Flames_

Chapter Three: Training With A Run-In From The Past

* * *

Maka sat at the breakfast table with her hand sin her lap as Tsubaki and Liz placed the food down. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, sausage patties, and orange slices along with milk, water, and orange juice. Once the two older girls sat down, everyone dug in. Patti grabbed the pancakes and pilled five onto her plate before handing them to Maka who only took two.

"For a small girl, you sure eat a lot." Black Star laughed loudly to Patti as she smothered her pancakes in syrup. Black Star shoved some sausage onto his own plate as Liz tok two slices of oranges and then placed two onto her little sister's plate.

"We've both got jobs today Patti, so you need your energy." Liz said, nodding. Patti pouted, but grabbed one of the orange and took a large bite out of it, the juice dripping down her chin.

"I've got a job later tonight, so I can't make dinner." Tsubaki said, cutting her pancakes up. "So someone else is going to have to cook."

"I have a job tonight later too." Liz said. "So I'm out."

"Ugh, but no one else can cook." Black Star groaned.

"I'll cook." Maka spoke up, looking to everyone. They looked to her and Soul from across the table raised an eyebrow to her, smirking.

"You can cook Tiny-Tits?"

Maka's face turned red and she took a bite of her food, nodding and swallowing. "Actually, yes, I can. I can make lasagna."

"Oh, lasagna, haven't had that in a while." Black Star said, shoving a forkful of syrup covered pancakes in his mouth. Maka scrunched her noise in disgust at his action and she yelped as someone kicked her sharply from under the table. She glared to Soul across from her who just smirked and then took a bite of his own pancakes, making her stick her tongue out to him.

"So when's Newbie over here going to start up her jobs?" Kid said, pointing a fork to Maka who blushed at the 'Newbie' comment.

"Once Soul's done training her."

Soul groaned, slumping in his chair. "I have to teacher her _everything_?" he groaned, hanging his head back.

"You're next in line. I did it last time when Patti and Liz came." Tsubaki said, taking a bite out of her orange. "Plus, I already helped Maka with the beginning, you just need to train her-"

"Everything else. Great." Soul grumbled, pushing his empty plate away from him. He stood up, scratching his belly and waved a hand to Maka as he turned to leave the dinning room.

"Come on Tiny-Tits, let's get started."

_**.x.x.x.**_

Soul leaned on Maka's doorway as the girl grabbed her scythe, tossing it in her hands lightly before turning around to him, it tight in her hand. Soul nodded to her and then summoned her with a wave of his hand as he got off her doorway and walked over to his closed door. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a silver key. He held it up to her eye level.

"This is a very important key. You'll get one when done with your training." he turned to his door and placed the key into the door, turning it. "You see, all Guardians have this key. When you have a job, which I'll explain later, you use this key. You just close and door with a lock, place the key in, turn it as so and open the door and there is the destination you have to be." he turned the doorknob and opened it to reveal a large forest. A large clearing stood in front of them, but large, dense trees circled it along with bushes and a few boulders.

"Wow, this is so cool." Maka mumbled, walking out of the door and Soul followed, closing the door behind them, which was now a green door that lead to a bathroom next to a trail.

"Yeah, I know I am." Soul sighed. Maka turned to him, glaring. She turned back around and moved the scythe into her other hand.

"Well now what?" she started to turn around and saw Soul above her in the air, a scythe in his hands, bringing it down to her. Maka yelped and held her scythe up, guarding herself and interfered with his attack, pushing him back. Soul landed in a squat and smiled.

"Good defense." he said before charging her. Maka jumped back and dodged as his scythe stabbed out to where her abdomen was just and then twisting it, hitting her in the stomach with the end of the staff. Maka was pushed up against a tree and she grumbled, letting out an _uff._

"Nevermind." Soul huffed, holding his scythe up and planting the end of it into the ground. He walked over to Maka, squatting in front of her, his arms lazily hanging over his knees. "Oi, you okay tiny-tits?"

Maka looked up to him, glaring. "Do I look okay to you?" she grumbled.

Soul smirked, tilting his head. "I think you look pretty nice. Come on, let's practice on that." he stood and held his hand out to the blushing Maka. She grumbled, but grabbed his hand.

She pulled him down, flipping him over and straddling him, her scythe in hand, the curved edge around his neck. Soul's red eyes were large and he then looked to her and smirked. "Not bad for a Newbie." he laughed, but grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making Maka drop the scythe with a curse. He turned them over, him now ontop of her. Maka's eyes went wide as she felt his breath warm on her neck, his laugh entering her left ear from where his lips were.

"Not bad, but not good enough." he growled lightly, making Maka shiver.

Soul leaned up, still on top of her, and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking down to her. Maka crossed her own arms over her chest and looked off to the side, blushing.

"You can get off now." she pouted.

"Nah, I kind of like you under me like this." he chuckled.

Maka's head turned sharply and she glared at him, but her cheeks turned right red, making Soul laugh even more. He got off of her and helped her up this time, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Anyways, you did okay for a Newbie. Grab your scythe." he walked over to his and took it out of the ground, twisting it in his hands. Maka got a good look at it now, the staff a gray metal and the blade was red and black, but had a zig-zag-like pattern. On the area where the blade and staff meet was a larger peice of metal which had an eye on it.

"That's a weird desgin." Maka said, grabbing her scythe from the ground and picking it up. Soul looked to it and smiled.

"Yeah. The Death Scythe has a weird look. I'm sure yours will look weird too. Well, when you get it." Soul let the scythe go and it disintegrated in thin air. Maka's eyes went wide.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked, pointing to the space where the scythe was once. Soul looked there to and then laugh lightly.

"You'll learn when you get older. Right now we need to get to know what you're most comfortable with. Hand-to-hand or with your weapon."

"Most comfortable with what?" Maka asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Most comfortable with fighting. Put the scythe down, we'll do hand-to-hand first."

Maka put the scythe down and turned to Soul who shifted his footing, getting in an odd stance. Maka copied it and Soul got out of it. Maka was about to follow suit, but he shook his head and walked over to her, circling her. He squated and grabbed her foot, twisting it so it made a perfect line and then over it back a little. He stood and grabbed her waist lightly, making her straighten up. He looked to her and and grabbed her wrists, moving them a little and then stepped back.

"That's the correct way to stand." he walked across from her, taking the stance and smiled. "Now we fight."

Maka's eyes went wide. "Wait, wha-" she was cut off as Soul ran to her and swung. Maka let out a curse and dropped to the ground. She kicked out at his legs and Soul jumped over her legs and rolled away before standing up and running, slamming his shoulder into her back. Maka let out a grunt, falling onto her knees and hands. She looked over her shoulder to him and spun around on her hands, sitting down.

"Ow!" she said, nodding to him.

"Get up. If you're really in a fight there's no time for crying." Soul grunted, taking stance again. Maka grumbled and got up. Right as she did, Soul ran to her, throwing a punch to her. Maka ducked and slammed open palms into his stomach, making him cough and take a few steps back. Maka ran to him and threw a punch, but Soul grabbed his fist in mid-air. Her eyes went wide and he smirked, twisting her wrist, making her squirm and turned her back to him, trying to pull out of his grip. Soul wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, his breath once more in her ear and one her neck.

"Seems like you're in a tight situation here Tiny-Tits." he growled in her ear.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Maka growled back, slamming herself back, making him hit a tree. He yelped and let her go, Maka turning around and landing a good punch on his cheek. Soul held his jaw and moved it, smiling.

"Not bad, not bad." he laughed, looking up to her.

"Yeah, I took some karate when I was, well, alive I guess." Maka panted, pushing away a strand of sweat that was crawling it's way down her face.

Soul sat down against the tree and took his shirt off, dabbing his face with it. Maka sat across from him, pulling her hair up into a bun instead of its pigtails to get more air to her face.

"So, how did you die?" Soul asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Isn't that a little personal?" Maka raised an eyebrow and Soul shrugged.

"You tell me and I'll tell you." was all he said.

Maka sighed and laid back on the ground, closing her eyes. "Car accident. I was driving home from a fair and dropped the cap of my bottle. While leaning down to get it, I guess I swerved into the other lane. When I came back up, there was a semi right in front of me. I guess I died on impact because I didn't feel a thing." Maka opened her eyes, looking at the passing clouds above her in the blue sky. "And when you asked about the bird, I think it was because they're my favorite animals. There are so many different types. And they all have their own, unique sounds. They kind of remind me of people."

"Well that would explain the Life aspect of you." Soul chuckled, putting his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"What about you?" Maka asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"Hum? Me?" he cracked a single eye opened and then closed it again. "Suicide. I was tired of my family and everyone pounding down on me. Wasn't cool. I jumped off a bridge."

Maka was taken back. She looked at hi with wide eyes, surprised. He seemed so laid back. He was handsome, better looking then half the guys at her school, and he had that whole 'cool guy' thing going on. He _had_ to have been a hit with the girls. But then again . . .

"When did you die?" Maka asked, looking at him. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"You pick on quickly. I died 1949."

Maka blinked. That meant he was . . .

"When I died I was twenty. I'm twenty years old, when you're a Guardian you don't age, but I guess _technically_ I'm . . . . let me see . . . eighty-three years old."

_Well he's pretty attractive for an eighty-three year old man._

Soul smirked at her. "Thanks. But I really am twenty."

Maka's face turned bright red. Did she . . . did she just say that _out loud._ Maka groaned and put her face into her hands, feeling her face burn in her hands as Soul laughed.

"'Sokay Tiny-Tits. I needed a little something-something to bust up my self-esstem lately." he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Soul laughed again and stood up, stretching, Maka joining him. He pulled his shirt back on and was about to pull the key from his pocket when something suddenly ran from the from the forest and grabbed Maka around the waist, running with her like a limp doll in their arms before slamming her into a tree.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, out stretching his hand and summoning his weapon. He twisted the blade in his hands and looked around the forest.

"Long time no see old friend." a deep laugh came form the forest and Soul spun around to see a man walking out, his blonde hair slicked back and golden eyes narrowed. He held a chainsaw in one hand, the motor running and black smoke coming from it. Soul snarled, raising the scythe.

"Giriko, what do you want?"

Giriko looked of Soul's shoulder to Maka, smiling. "Got a new one, hum? Sorry about the other one, I guess I just couldn't keep my hands off of his neck."

Soul's eyes widened. "You shut up!" Soul yelled, his blade suddenly engulfed in flames as he ran to Giriko. Giriko smiled and jumped out of the way.

"Oh, now _this_ is interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**`Summery: **Maka use to be a regular old girl, going to school, laughing with friends, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life. While trying to learn her role in the world-and universe- she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death, along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on the earth, they all have to join to save humanity and all the creatures that live on the earth.

**Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language**

* * *

**Guardians**

_**By. **__Stepping-In-Flames_

Chapter Four: Story

* * *

Maka woke, her green eyes futtering open. She didn't know where she was when she looked around. The room was large, larger the her room and the walls were painted a dark red color. The carpet was shaggy and pure black. In the corner of the room was a piano. Like a full sized piano. on the other side of the room was a T.V. and a black leather couch, which someone was sleeping on. Maka sat up slowly, but winced as she felt a pain travel through her back.

"You really shouldn't do that. You got hurt pretty badly." a voice murmured above her. Maka looked up to see Soul standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes lazy. He was the one on the couch and had gotten up right when he head his bed move. A deep cut was set on his cheek and he wasn't wearing a shirt, some bandages tapped onto it. Maka looked at him with wide eyes before looking down to herself to see she was wearing just a giant t-shirt-one that wasn't hers-and her underwear. A large, white bandage was wrapped around her thigh along with her calf on her left leg. She touched her torso to feel a matching bandage and flinched as her fingers grazed over it. She looked back up to Soul, confused.

"W-What happened to us?" she asked. Soul let out a sigh and turned, sitting in the edge of the bed.

"When we were training, we were attacked."

"By who? And where is everyone else? Why am I in your room _and_ wearing this t-shit and _only_ this freaking thing? An-" she started off and Soul let out a growl and leaned over, cupping her mouth closed with his hand, blinking to her.

"You talk _way_ too much Tiny-Tits."

He removed his hand and Maka's cheeks were pink. She crossed her arms over her chest, wincing once more from her injuries. Soul sighed again and moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gave her a serious look.

"The man that attacked us, his name is Giriko. He's a Kishin. And a pretty high-leveled one at that. You need to stay away from him _at all costs_. He's nothing but bad. Okay?"

Maka blinked at him before nodding. Soul looked into her eyes hard for another moment before letting her go and scooting back a little ways to make her more comfortable. Maka watched as he ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, he looked so tired, so worn out. He had bruises marking his body and his red eyes were dull and the bags that were hiding under them were now fully showing. He looked up to Maka.

"First thing's first. What did Tsubaki tell you about the first Guardian of Life?"

Maka blinked and looked off for a moment, thinking. "She . . . she told me he retired."

Soul smirked, running his hand over his face now and gave out a small laugh. "Retired, huh? Well, she lied to you. She probably told you that so you wouldn't freak out. The truth is, he died. Actually, scratch that. He was killed."

"Killed, but . . . you mean he was killed before becoming a Guardian?" Maka bushed her brows together, confused.

"You're not listening!" Soul growled, getting off the bed and pacing the room. He growled again and looked back to Maka and walked over to her, placing his hands next to her head and leaning in, his face inches from hers. "The last Guardian was killed. He was killed by Giriko. And he was my brother."

_xxx_

_Soul walked down the busy streets of New York city, his wild white hair had been tamed under his hat. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket. His fingers itched with the feeling of death around him. He was looking for the man, the man with the golden hair and the rusty bike. He was looking down the streets, searching. He hated when his jobs were in busy places. It was so hard to find the client. So very, very hard. Soul let out a grumbled as she trotted across the street, his red eyes flicking around._

_There._

_There was the man, golden hair and rusty bike. He was about the cross the street, throwing his leg over the bike. Soul smiled as he made his way over to the man, standing next to him. The man didn't even take a second glance at Soul as Soul lifted his hand and swatted the air as if he was hitting a bug out from his face. _

_The man rode across the street._

_Soul smiled._

_A car slammed into the man, the limp body flying over the smooth surface of the car, blood trailing after it as is fell with a thud on the ground. The body was limp and broken, nothing but a lump of meat now. People screamed, other ran out to help the man, some called the police._

_But Soul turned and walked away. _

_As he rounded the corner to the next street, he heard a chuckle behind him. Soul turned to see a man, about twenty-three, standing there, his matching white hair tussled slightly from the wind and his amber eyes bright. "That was a little harsh, don't you think Soul?"  
_

_Soul shrugged at his brother, walking to him. "I do what Lord Death tells me to do. I just get the job done." his brother laughed, shaking his head and they walked down the alley way. "What are you doing out here, Wes? Got a job?"_

_"Yeah, I was heading there right now. Some women is about to give birth to her first son. She's in the hospital down here." Wes nodded down the alley and Soul nodded. "Do you have anymore jobs?"_

_Soul scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "I have one in Florida. That's all that I know of at the moment though." _

_"I see. Hey, do you know what Tsubaki is making for dinner?" Wes looked to his brother as the turned down another alley. _

_"No, but I'll-" Soul was cut off when something shouldered him in the stomach, sending him backwards to his the side of a brick building. Soul let out a gasp as he slide down the wall, the breath knocked out of him. He put his hand out and summoned his scythe, gripping it in his hands. He looked up to see Wes shooting his pistol at the guy who attacked Soul. The guy was Giriko, but Soul didn't know his name at the moment._

_Giriko dodged the bullets easily and a chainsaw appeared in his hand, a smirk dancing into his face. Soul stood up and ran to Giriko, blocking his attack as he stood infront of Wes who was putting in a new clip for his gun. Giriko smirked._

_"So you're the Evan's brothers, hum?" he smirked, his bandaged nose wrinkling. _

_"Who the hell are you." Soul growled, grinding his teeth as he pushed the staff of his scythe against the rotating teeth of the chainsaw. Soul pushed the man back and Wes and Soul jumped back, holding their weapons. Giriko smirked again, pulling the chainsaw up and running to them._

_Soul dodged the attack and was bringing the scythe down to sliced Girkio in half when the man threw his arm out and caught Soul's scythe in his hand, tearing it from the man's grip and throwing it to the side. Soul fell on his back on the concrete his head hitting the ground hard a warm blood seeped from it. Soul looked to his side, his eyes hazy as Giriko sliced Wes's chest open as Wes emptied his clip on the man. Wes flew back, landing on the ground. Giriko smiled and the chainsaw disappeared from sight as he walked over to Soul's brother._

_"No, Wes." Soul grumbled, trying to move only to have a raging headache enter him. He growled out as Giriko stood over the other white haired man and leaned down, gripping his hands around his throat tightly, pushing his thumbs down on his Adam's Apple. Wes coughed out and grabbed Giriko's wrist, trying to pull the man's hand off of his neck. _

_"No, stop!" Soul yelled, his vision becoming spotted. _

_Wes coughed out one last time as his eyes glazed over with one final breath and Giriko let out a satisfied laugh. He turned to Soul as the white hair man coughed, trying to get up. Giriko walked over and kicked Soul hard in the chest, making him roll. Soul groaned as another kick was delivered to his back. _

_"I thought you two would put up more of a challenge personally." Giriko breathed into Soul's face, his breath rotten. Soul coughed out as Giriko wrapped his hands around Soul's own neck, squeezing down. "When they told me they wanted me to get ride of you two, I thought I could finally challenge myself. But I was disappointed. You disappointed me." Giriko lifted Soul's head and slammed it back against the floor. "But then again, you're use t it, hum? The lowest of you're family. The scum. The runt." _

_"Stop." Soul choked as he reached for his scythe. _

_"What's wrong Souly? Had enough?" Giriko's grip tightened and Soul gagged, his fingers twitching over the staff of the scythe. He grabbed it with all his strength brought it up, slicing Giriko's side. The man howled and got off of Soul, gripping at the wound on his side. He looked to Soul, his eyes narrowing. "I'll get you Evans, eater of souls. If it's the last thing I do."_

_With that, Giriko disappeared in thin air. Soul got up, clutching at his stomach as he leaned on his scythe for support. He looked over to Wes and shuffled over, gasping in pain every once and a while. He kneeled next to Wes and grabbed his head in his hands. _

_"Wes man, come on. You gotta get up." he grumbled to his dead brother. "Come on man, you've got a job to do." Soul could feel the tears in his eyes as he shook his brother. "Come on man, get your ass up!" _

_"Soul?" a small voice came from behind him and Soul looked over his shoulder to see Tsubaki standing there with Black Star. They looked at their friend with sadness in their eyes and tear also blossoming. _

_Soul shook his head, his tears now escaping. _

_"No. No no no. No no no, this is NOT HAPPENING! WES, GET THE FUCK UP!" Soul's hands fisted his brothers shirt and his head fell into his blood covered chest as he let out a heavy sob. _

_"Please."_

_xxx_

__Maka blinked at Soul who's eyes were becoming glassy with tears. She read the pained look on his face, guessing that it wasn't too long ago that that this happened. A little while before she came around. And she fucked it all up. She came and it made his heart ache with the thoughts of his brother. It made him feel weak with Giriko reappeared today and he had to run with Maka so she wouldn't end up like Wes. It made him feel shamed when he had to patch her up from the blow she took, that could have killed her if she wasn't a Guardian.

It would have killed him if Giriko killed her.

"Just promise me . . . swear to me that if you ever see Giriko you get the _fuck_ out of that place." he murmured, still close to her. Maka nodded and then wrapped her arms around the damaged man, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Soul. I'm _so_ sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**`Summery: **Maka use to be a regular old girl, going to school, laughing with friends, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life. While trying to learn her role in the world-and universe- she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death, along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on the earth, they all have to join to save humanity and all the creatures that live on the earth.

**Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language**

* * *

**Guardians**

_**By. **__Stepping-In-Flames_

Chapter Four: My Turn

* * *

Soul pulled away from Maka's hug and cleared his throat. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, ruffling his white hair. Maka pulled the sheets off of her, starting to stand.

"Thanks but I can get my ow-" as she stood, her legs gave out from under her and Soul quickly lunged forward, catching her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and put her back in the bed, pulling the sheets back over her.

"You're no where near being able to walk right now. I'll grab you a sandwich." he mumbled before turning and walking out of the room. Maka blushes as she watched him leave and them sighed, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes. This was all . . . too much for her right now. She was still trying to grasp onto the idea of her being . . . being _dead_. Well not _fully_ dead, but dead none the less. With a groan, the young women fell back into the pillows, covering her eyes with her arms. She felt something jump up on the bed and peaked out to see Soul's cat, Blair walking up to her and laying next to her with a yawn, curling into a ball.

"You may have hurt Malcom, but you're still pretty damn cute." Maka murmured as she reached out and scratched the cat behind it's ear. The cat purred lowly and shifted, laying on her back as her legs went wide, showing off her belly and underside. "Geez cat, do you have no self-respect?" Maka giggled, scratching her belly.

"Glad she's taking a liking to you." Soul said suddenly from the door, holding two plates with sandwiches on them. Maka jumped slightly and her cheeks pinken as Soul sat on the bed next to her, putting his legs up and giving her a plate before picking Blair up with a hand and putting her on his lap. He grabbed and ate his sandwich with one hand, the other rubbing away at Blair's ear.

"Thanks. And why would she? Does she not like others?" Maka asked as she took a bite from her own sandwich. Soul shook his head as he let Blair sleep, setting his sandwich down on his plate.

"Nah, she doesn't. I mean, she's okay around them, but she an be a bitchy cat sometimes. Always wants attention." he explained, flicking a few breadcrums from his plate onto the cat's nose making her yellow eyes opened and then narrow threateningly before her thin pink tongue flicked out and lapped the crumbs up.

"Hum. Sounds about right for a cat to me." Maka smiled, reaching over and petting her. She suddenly realized where Blair sat, right below Soul's crotch, and jerked her hand away is if she just burned herself. Soul gave her a confused looking, thinking nothing of the matter from Maka trying to pet his cat.

"You okay over there?" he smirked, giving her shoulder and push with his own. "Giriko didn't clip your hand too, did he?"

Maka shook her head, grabbing her sandwich and took a bite to shut herself up and smiled to him. "Gerd sherndwich." she said with her full mouth, making Soul blink at her before chuckling and shaking his head.

"You're weird Tiny-Tits."

"Hey!" Maka reached up as she swallowed and slapped the back of his head. "That's not very nice Demon Boy."

Soul growled a curse under his breath, earning another slap from her and he glared at her. "Hey, I patched you up and saved the scrawny ass of yours. You should be thanking me, not hitting me." he rubbed the his reddening neck and Maka puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest, looking off to the side.

"Then you shouldn't be a dick."

Soul let out a tsk as he finished off his own sandwich and Maka gave him her own empty plate. He set them on the side table before crossing his hands behind his head and sighing, leaning back into the pillow and closing his eyes. Maka shifted awkwardly beside him as he opened an eye, looking to her with that crimson stare. "You okay over there?"

"Yeah. I just . . . " Maka bit her lip and then looked over to him. "Why did you do it? Kill yourself I mean." she asked suddenly. Soul's eyes widened lightly before her let out a scuff, closing them again. Sure, the others knew and asked him, but they asked like, a few months after he turned into a Guardian. But here this Maka girl was, coming right up and out of it, asking for his life story.

"I don't like to talk about it." he grumbled.

"A date." Maka said. Soul cracked his eye opened and looked to her, confused. She was looking down at her hands which were folded together. Her olive green eyes were serious and sad as she looked at them.

"A date, I was out on a date when I died." she smirked. "I guess that's a sign that we shouldn't have taken anything farther." she chuckled lightly, shaking her head and Soul sat up, watching her as she told her story.

"By friend, Kim, her and her boyfriend, Ox, invited me out to a carnival in town. Kim said that Ox had this _amazing_ guy for me to double date with. His name was Hiro. He was self-center, had the coldest eyes I've ever seen, and his hands were sweaty." Maka's nose wrinkled slightly.

"Sweaty hands, not cool." Soul smirked, making her laugh.

"Yeah, totally. Anyway's, we spent about and hour there and then Kim and Ox went off somewhere and left Hiro and I alone. He tried to feel me up and I punched him. After that, I went to find Ox and Kim. They were waiting in line for some cotton candy so I took the last of my tickets and played one of those cheesy carnival games that no one wins." she smiled as she grabbed the comforter, running her fingers over it. "And I won. I got one of those little stuffed toys, a bird, the kind that fall apart the next day. Well, Kim had two tickets for the Ferris Wheel. I denied an-"

"You walked to your car and got in. You then drove down the road and dropped your bottle cap and reached for it and swerved into the other lane without knowing. And when you came back up, it was too late." Soul finished making Maka nod.

"I was there." Soul said.

"You were what?" Maka asked, looking to him with large eyes. Soul looked back to her, keeping his face straight.

"I'm the Guardian of Death. What do you expect? I'm there every time someone dies. I _make_ it happen." he sighing, closing his eyes.

"But what about right now? There are people dying every second, why aren't you going to . . . do your job right now?"

Soul shifted and sat right back up, crossing his legs and looked to her, his crimson eyes bored. "I'm training you, so Lord Death has taken control of that for now, along with all of your job. You know, kids and animals and plants are born every second too. Lord Death is taking care of that too."

Maka was quite for a moment as the two looked at each other. The room was silent and Maka examined Soul's eyes. They were a dark red but bright and outstanding, a shade she'd never seen. Like before, flecks of darker red were shimmering in them. Around his pupil, speckles of black shone with a strange, mysterious look. Maka cleared her throat as her cheeks turned pink.

"So does that mean you've . . . seen all types of deaths?"

Soul let out a laugh, his eyes suddenly dying as his mind traveled off. "Seen? Maka, I _did _all those things. I've set people on fire, I've pushed people off buildings, I've pulled the trigger to someone's head." he looked at her, pain in is eyes. "I've covered an infant's mouth."

Maka's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. She was sitting up and facing him now, the blankets covering her crossed legs. Soul kept his eyes on hers, expecting her to slap him or something, yell at him for taking her life, yell at him for doing something so . . . vulgar to something so innocent.

But she didn't.

She leaned forward and got on her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the blanket falling off of her pant-less legs. Soul leaned back slightly, taken off guard. "That must feel . . . feel _terrible _Soul. I-I don't even know what to say. Are you okay?"

Soul blinked and then wrapped a single arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he took in her scent. The smell of new books and vanilla. His other arm propped him up, resting behind him. "I'm fine Bookworm."

"Soul, are you and Mak-" Tsubaki's voice came from the hallway as the door opened. She blinked as she saw the two in their position and her cheeks flared up as the two looked to her, blinking. The three stared at each other for a moment before Tsubaki slammed the door, her face bright red.

"I'm so sorry!"


	6. Chapter 6

**`Summery: **Maka use to be a regular old girl, going to school, laughing with friends, but when she dies, her soul is so pure that she is made into The Guardian Of Life. While trying to learn her role in the world-and universe- she befriends an odd Guardian, The Guardian Of Death, along with a few others she never thought would even exist. But when an evil comes, threatening all life on the earth, they all have to join to save humanity and all the creatures that live on the earth.

**Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language**

* * *

**Guardians**

_**By. **__Stepping-In-Flames_

Chapter Five: Nothing

* * *

Soul sighed for the tenth time that night as Black Star asked how good Maka was in bed. Soul turned the volume up on the TV, trying to ignore the blue haired doofus, but with him yelling in Soul's ear every five seconds, it was hard to ignore him.

"For the last time Black Star." Soul growled, his teeth grinding together, "Nothing happened.

"But she was in your bed, in you're shirt, and only your shirt! Whenever that happens, _something_ happened." Black Star exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"We were attacked by Giriko and I took her there to patch her up. Like I told you all the other times. Now can I _please_ finish watching my show. I haven't been able to catch up at all lately."

"But-"

"Black Star, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" a small, light voice came from the hallway and Soul sighed, thanking Tsubaki silently for saving him. "You have a job in the morning and we don't want you being late again. Last time wasn't so pretty. Liz had to help out that poor man with his proposal and you know how she is about those things."

Black Star groaned, but listened to the women and got up, walking to his room and closing the door loudly behind him. Tsubaki giggled lightly before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Soul, pulling her legs up to her side. "Sorry about him, I shouldn't have told."

"Ah, it's alright. It'll calm down soon hopefully. Plus, everyone was going to find out sooner or later." Soul grumbled, pausing his show and looking to her. Tsubaki shrugged and ran a hand through her black hair before smiling.

"So, did anything happen?"

"Ugh, not you too." Soul groan, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes and rubbed the heels of his palms into them. Tsubaki let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding, don't worry. I'm going to bed now." she stood and walked to the hallway before popping back out. "Oh, and I'm just warning you now, I heard Black Star and Liz making a bet on when you and Maka are going to . . . you know, hook up."

Soul grumbled a goodnight as Tsubaki giggled again and walked into her bedroom, closing and locking the door. Soul started up his show again as he heard another door open and bare feet pad down the hall to stop at the archway. "I swear to Death, if one of you are hear to ask me another damn question, I'm going to knock you out." Soul growled.

"Geez, can't a girl just get a glass of water?" Maka's voice came from the hall was she walked to the kitchen and Soul looked to her before sighing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine." Maka interrupted him as she opened the cabinet and got on her toes, grabbing a glass. "They've been bugging me too. I know how you feel." she walked to the sink and filled her cup up before walking over to the couch and looked at the show Soul was watching. She took a sip from the glass before talking. "The Walking Dead, hum? My friend use to love that show." she looked down to the space next to him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Soul moved to the side and Maka sat next to him, crossing her legs and placing the glass in her lap as she watched the TV.

Soul glanced to the young women, his eyes trailing over her pale, cream legs and to the pale cotton shorts that hung on her hips. A white tank top showed off her slight curves and he could see the strap of a pale blue bra peeking from under the material.

"-so I never really watched it. Soul? Soul are you listening?" Soul snapped out of his daze and looked up to see her green eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you." he grumbled, leaning back in the couch and looked at the T.V. Maka sighed and leaned over, grabbing the remote from his hand and muting it. "Hey, what was that for?" he growled, glaring to her.

"Is something wrong Soul? You seem off." she asked, her brows bushed.

"You don't even know me that well, how would you know if something's wrong?" he grumbled.

"I'm just trying to help you! God, can't you, I dunno, lighten up a little at least?" she growled back, her voice raising a little.

"I'm the Guardian of Death Maka, and your telling me to lighten up." he snorted, grabbing the remote from her and turning the volume back one. "Nice try."

"Sorry for trying to help. Good night Soul." she snarled and stood up, turning on her heel and walked down the hall briskly.

"Maka, com-" Soul sighed, but was cut off by the slam of a door.


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION: **Due to my lack of updating and terrible memory, I will be re-starting all of my 'In Progress' stories. If you are upset about this, I apologize sincerely. I feel like a terrible author for not keeping you all updated and I'm really, really sorry. To be truthful, I was just being lazy and lost my train of thought with these stories. So, like I said, I'm going to re-start them. I hope you all can forgive me.

-Shadows


End file.
